


Primer día

by Ariko_Hiranei



Series: Spideypool Cortos [27]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU normal, Cute Petey, Cute Wade, Dad ??, Friendship/Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa Steve!, referenced crossdresing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariko_Hiranei/pseuds/Ariko_Hiranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papa Steve llevá a su pequeño hijo Peter al que será su primer día de escuela. Un amigo es todo lo que desea el pequeño Peter… pero quizá consiga algo más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primer día

**Author's Note:**

> Empecé este corto esperando que fuera algo lindo... luego muto en... algo raro *se esconde en un rincón*

Peter se removía nerviosamente detrás de las piernas de su rubio padre, que hablaba con la que a partir de ahora sería su maestra. Algunos niños pasaban a su lado, tomados de las manos de sus padres y madres, mientras que otros pequeños entraban por sí mismos a las aulas. Probablemente serían de grados superiores, pensó el castaño, abrazándose aún más a su papa.

-No se preocupe señor Rogers, es normal que los peques estén nerviosos el primer día. Le aseguro que Peter se divertirá mucho.

-¿Oíste eso Petey? Pasarás un gran día y harás muchos amigos- el niño asintió levemente, separándose un poco y mirando a su maestra.

-Vamos Peter- la pelirroja extendió la mano hacia el chico, quien miró unos segundos a su papa para asegurarse que todo estaba bien.

-Vendré por ti a la salida Petey… mientras tanto, se bueno con la maestra y tus compañeros.

-Sí papa…- tomó la mano de la mujer y antes de dejarse guiar por ella hacia el salón, le dedicó una última mirada nerviosa al rubio- … te quiero papa

-Y yo a ti Petey.

 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el salón se llenara de niños no mayores a los 3 años, entusiasmados por su primer día de clase, algunos, otros con un nudo de nervios en sus pequeños estomaguitos. Una vez que la campana sonó, la maestra amablemente les pidió que se sentaran sobre la esponjosa alfombra y empezó a nombrar las divertidas cosas que harían esa mañana.

Al principio Peter se sentía incómodo con tantos niños a su alrededor, preocupado por encajar aunque sea un poquito con sus nuevos compañeros. Pero cuando la señorita Myrtle les entregó hojas de papel y crayones para que dibujaran libremente, se sintió un poco más tranquilo. A él le gustaba dibujar y lo mejor de todo es que varios niños se sentaron a su alrededor y decían de vez en cuando lo bonito que era su dibujo.

Pronto la hora del receso llegó y con gran entusiasmo los pequeños salieron al patio de juegos. Peter veía con asombroso lo coloridos que eran las resbaladillas y los columpios, donde un par de niñas competían para ver quién llegaba más alto. Con pasos inseguros se acercó a un grupo de niños que jugaban en el cajón de arena y, con toda la valentía que un niño de 3 años podía tener, preguntó si podía jugar con ellos.

-Lo shiento- contestó un chiquillo rubio, a quien le faltaba un diente- pero ya eshtamos completosh

-Suete para la poxima enano- agregó uno de sus amigos.

-E-esta bien…- sintió tantas ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo… su papá le había dicho que no debía mostrarse débil ante nadie y eso haría. Así que, conteniendo sus lágrimas se fue a un rincón del patio.

 

El pequeño rubio miraba con orgullo su maravillosa creación: un pequeño castillo hecho de ramas, piedras y lodo. Lo que para ojos inexpertos solo era un montón de tierra salpicada con basura de jardín, para la gran y creativa mente del pequeño Wade era un enorme castillo con altas torres y amplias puertas de madera. Satisfecho con su trabajo, sacudió sus manitas en sus pantaloncitos y con extremo cuidado rodeó la construcción para ver que todo estuviera en su lugar.

\- jajajaja quién necesita a esos pededodes cuando el inqueible yo pude haced tan genial castillo

-Eres la araña más genial que he visto- escuchó decir a alguien a su lado

-¿Eh? ¡¡¡Yo no soy una adania!!!- volteó enojado para encarar a quien le había hablado, topandose con un pequeño castaño, sentado en cuclillas frente los arbustos que marcaban el límite del patio de juegos.

Curioso, se acercó al otro niño quien al parecer aun no lo había visto, pues seguía hablando con una pequeña araña que tejía tranquilamente entre las hojas. De repente, el más pequeño giró el rostro, mostrando sus enormes ojos avellana, provocando que un sinfín de mariposas revolotearan en el estomago del rubito.

-H-hola

-… ¡Hey, hola!- se rascó la nariz y desvió la mirada de aquellos hermosos ojos- ehmm…. que… yo… ejem… ¿qué haces?

-Yo… estaba buscando insectos y me encontré con esta pequeña- señaló al arácnido y una triste sonrisa apareció en su carita-… ella no me dice enano como los otros niños

-Yo no queo que seas enano… debedías ver a mi maesto… él sí que es enano.

-No lo creo- se puso de pie mientras cubría su risa con sus manitas- … me llamo Peter

-¡Yo soy Wade! Me gustan los tacos, tengo cinco anios y dockeo por la vida.

-Gusto en conocerte Wade.. yo tengo tres años y amo los hotdos, las arañas y los insectos…

-¿Las adanias no son insectos?

-No, son a-a-aranidos… lo siento, no puedo pronunciarlo bien.

-¿Bomeas? Hablas mejod que el desto de mocosos de esta escuela… ¡debes sed un genio!

Un adorable sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de Peter, la forma tan animada en que el rubio hablaba lo hacía sentir feliz y seguro. Y por alguna razón, estar cerca de Wade le daba cosquillas en su pancita.

-¡¡Oi!! ¡¡Tengo una idea!! ¿Qué tal si juegas conmigo en mi madavilloso castillo? ¡¡Te dejadé sed mi deina!!

-Eso suena genial… pero Wade… soy un niño… no puedo ser una reina

-¡Entonces yo sede la deina!- tomó su mano y lo llevó al montón de lodo- usade muchos vestidos y tendas que dadme besos en la mejilla

-E-esta bien… solo si me haces muchos hotdos

-¡Pod supuesto Petey! ¿Qué clase de deina sedía entonces?

___________________________________

Abrió la puerta con pesar, arrastrando los pies mientras entraba, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de caer dormido ahí mismo. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, si hacía eso, estaba seguro que su novio se aprovecharía de él y le rayaría la cara como la última vez. Soltó un suspiro cansado y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, al menos ahí estaría seguro hasta la hora de la cena.

-¡¡Petey pay!!- la alegre voz del rubio se escuchó desde la cocina- ¡¡Adivina que habrá de cenar!!

-No lo sé Wade… dime…- con mucho trabajo se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina

-¡¡Hot dogs!!- de la nada un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon, sintiendo pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

-Basta… estoy muy cansado…- se recargó en el pecho del mayor con toda la intención de dormirse ahí mismo.

-Pero Petey~~ ¡debo recibir a mi flamante rey con amor y hotdogs!

-Y lo agradezco mucho Wade… pero fue un día muy pesado…- escuchó los gimoteos de su pareja y rodó los ojos- esta bien, esta bien… me dejaré mangonear todo lo que quieras…

-¡¡Sí!!

-… Pero tendrás que ponerte ese hermoso vestido rojo que te compré la última vez… mi querida reina- susurró con una voz ronca y afilada que hizo temblar de puro placer al rubio.

-Pero por supuesto Petey…- levantó el mentón del castaño y lo besó con pasión- que clase de reina sería si no complazco a mi rey jijiji


End file.
